edfandomcom-20200215-history
Honor Thy Ed
"Honor Thy Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 2 and the 41st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds investigate the Old Abandoned House as part of a bet that Eddy makes with Kevin. However they soon get trapped inside and so they now must find a way to get out. Plot The episode begins with the Eds finishing their latest scam- a taco stand. They use pieces of orange crayons to make the cheese of the tacos and some grass for the lettuce and they use paper plates as taco shells. Ed thinks that because the orange crayon is orange, like cheese, it must be cheese. He thinks it does, but when Edd eats a yellow crayon, he is disgusted. After getting burnt by Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce due to having a taste from it, the Eds quickly put their mouths on a sprinkler to cool their mouths off. Shortly after this, the Eds hear a cry for help. They run over and see Jimmy staring in fright at the window of an old abandoned house. Jimmy says that he saw a scary figure with hideous hair. The kids began to give their own account of what lives inside the house, until Eddy says that there's nothing inside. Kevin dares him to go inside, saying he'll give him a jawbreaker if he does so. Eddy immediately grabs Ed and Edd and rushes inside. Eddy scares Double D inside. Eddy likes how he scared Double D so much that he and Ed try to scare the kids by pretending that something inside is attacking them. At first, the kids worry about the Eds, but the kids soon find out that their screams of terror are fake when they see Ed pretending to choke himself through the window. Eddy decides that it's time to leave. However, when he tries to open the door, the doorknob falls off (he knocked a spider that was on the knob, causing it to fall off). Eddy tries to open it with "a little Eddy magic", but his finger gets stuck in the part of the door where the door knob originally was. Eddy tells his friends his finger is stuck. Ed in an attempt to get it off claims he is the cottonswab and orders the knob to release the finger. Edd tells Ed he is scaring more than usual. He then picks Eddy up and tells Ed to pull Eddy loose so they can leave. The Eds then try to pull Eddy out the old fashioned way, but they end up throwing themselves back down a staircase with the door piece still stuck on Eddy's finger. The kids hear them screaming again, but they walk away, thinking that they're faking it again. The Eds then find themselves in a room full of mirrors. Eddy makes muscles at himself, while Edd finds a trail of books leading up to a staircase. Meanwhile, Ed jumps into a dumbwaiter with Chunky Puffs, which takes him away. Edd finds a library, but he then soon sees a book sticking out of the shelf. He then gets onto a ladder and then proceeds to shelf the book back in, which opens up a trapdoor that he unknowingly climbs down. Eddy tries to look for the other Eds when his legs start to get pulled into the basement staircase. He sees a piggy bank at the top, so he stretches as far as he can to grab the piggy bank. When he grabs it and pulls it, he activates a lever that releases him off the staircase and throws him away. Eddy proceeds to take the money out, but can't do so due to the doorknob stuck to his finger. Eddy then slams into the wall and then falls into a trash can. A trapdoor opens and Edd climbs down the ladder before falling into a trashcan next to Eddy. Ed, who is already in a trashcan, asks his friends if they know how long he has waited. Suddenly, the toy train that is holding the trash cans starts moving and begins taking the Eds on a sort of roller coaster ride through a sick, twisted tunnel of love. Out of nowhere, they're naked and wearing hats. They then see dolls of themselves doing chores (Eddy ironing clothes, Edd cleaning dishes and Ed watching television). Soon the Eds get to the end of the ride only to find the Kankers waiting for them, dressed as brides. They give the Eds their "rings" (except Eddy, who Lee claimed had brought his ring with him; as such, there was no need to put one on him) and Lee then officially makes the Eds and the Kankers, husbands and wives respectively with the Eds (save for Ed) cowering in fear. Ed asks his friends if they think there will be a reception. At the end, the Eds (fully clothed again) are pulling the Kankers in a wagon on the street like horses. The trash cans they were in are tied to the back along with a "Just Maryd" sign. All the kids run out to see them pass by and are quite amused. Jimmy grabbed a handful of "good-luck" rice for the newly wedded couple and tossed it at the wagon. The Kankers became irritated by this, so Lee tells May to throw the dandelion bouquet at Jimmy. May does so at Jimmy in retaliation for throwing rice at them. Jimmy caught the bouquet but was knocked to the ground. He gets back up and reflects upon the splendor of love while the Eds and co. ride into the horizon screaming in fear. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Grass, paper plates and crayons for cheese a taco does not make, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd': about the yellow crayon he's holding "Banana- yellow is for banana. You are a banana!" ---- *'Eddy': "That's the first time I've seen anyone guzzle my brother's Armenian secret hot sauce." Edd: refreshed "It certainly rid me of that horrible non-toxic waxy aftertaste." Ed: [eating a paper taco with hot sauce on it] "My mom says not to pick my bellybutton." ---- *'Edd': Jimmy scream off-screen in the background "Oh dear, a shriek of terror!" Ed: "Dad's home!" ---- *'Ed': "This looks like the house from 'I Was A Cotton Swab in Madame Tongue Itch's Earwax Museum - the mini series." Eddy: with a ghostly voice "Double D! Let me poke your brain". evilly Edd: out Ed: "You scared Double D, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "I am the cotton swab! Release the wax, ear person!" Edd: "You're scaring me more than usual, Ed. [pulls Eddy up to Ed] Please pull Eddy loose so we can leave!" ---- *'Eddy': pulled away by the carpet "Where's the room going? Where am I going?" his legs sucked into the staircase "HELP! THE STAIRCASE IS EATING ME!" ---- *'Jonny': "It's the house of the mad logger who cuts down trees and hacks them into coffee tables!" Jimmy: screams ---- *'Eddy': top hat so that it's not covering his eyes "Where'd this come from?" Edd: "My clothes! They're gone! I'm naked!" Ed: Salutes "Barnacle." [The Eds go through a tack filled with many neon hearts around the area] Edd: "It's a nightmare, I tell you." Eddy: "Is it Valentine's Day?" Ed: "Gross!" ---- *'Ed': a slumped model of himself watching TV "Who's that good-looking guy?" Eddy: sourly "Get some glasses, Ed." ---- *'Kankers': "Here come the brides!" May: Whistles Eddy: "Kankers? Brides?!" [Eddy ducks into his can] Edd: "The Kankers tricked us! It's a wedding, Eddy!" [Edd ducks into his can] Ed: "But I can't dance, Eddy!" ---- *'Kevin': the wedding wagon go by with its "JUST MARYD" sticker "Check it out! It's the dorkbusters! I'd hate to see their kids!" ---- *'Ed': Laughing "Big butt, so what?" Trivia/Goofs *When the Eds enter the house, the door is blown down due to Ed's allergic reaction to dandelions. Later on, the door is back up and locked. It's possible that Eddy closed it when he and Ed were pranking the kids. *One of Kevin's lines is "Check it out! It's the dorkbusters!" "Dorkbusters" is a pun on the 1984 film Ghostbusters. *When Eddy gets pulled in by the creepy rug, it disappears when the Eds slide down the stairs at the beginning of the episode. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *The Old Abandoned House reappears in the PS2, Xbox, GameCube and PC versions of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in the 5th scam. *The final cutscene from Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures is similar to the end of this episode - the Eds being forced to marry the Kankers. *Also, one of the Jawbreakers in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures ''is 'Crayon Taco' flavored. *The music from this episode is heard in "Nightmare on Ed Street" in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *'Running Gags': #Eddy getting annoyed by the doorpiece stuck to his finger. #The Eds exploring the Old Abandoned House and finding strange things inside the house. *It's revealed in this episode that Ed is allergic to dandelions. *Although this episode aired before it, there is a boomerang very similar to the one in "Hand Me Down Ed" laying in the old house's front lawn! *When Eddy falls into the barrel and slides to the left, you can only see Edd's can but Ed's isn't there; however, in the next scene, Ed is there. *When the Eds are in the barrels, there is nothing painted on the barrel; later there are paintings on the barrels. Although they could have been different barrels. *When the Eds and the Kankers were inside the house, the barrels were painted, but when they were outside after the wedding, they were not painted. *Lee apparently envisions Eddy as an upper-class man (tuxedo), Marie sees Edd as a strongman (big, muscular chest) and May wants Ed to be a sailor since that was painted on the barrels when the Eds passed out of a dark tunnel and into the heart/chore/love part of the ride. *The Kankers and the Eds would have later and actually been married in their old age from a deleted scene in "Take This Ed and Shove It" which was originally going to be the very last episode of the series. *Ed claims he can't dance in this episode. However in "Key to My Ed", he was able to dance with Eddy when Rolf played the accordion. *Ed saying "Dandelions!" the first time was muted on the Netflix version of this episode. Gallery Untitled 22.jpg|''This'' is a taco? Untitled 23.jpg|"This blue crayon must be a Blueberry pie." Sause.jpg|Eddy holding his brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce. Untitled 24.jpg Untitled 25.jpg|"My mom says not to pick my bellybutton." Exploding Double D.jpg|"Steamblow Edd" after chugging down the hot sauce. Burned Ed.jpg|"Hi, Eddy!" Fuse-lit Eddy.jpg|Eddy ready to blow! Explosion.jpg|WARNING: May cause blazing hellfire inferno of impending doom The Old Abandoned House.jpg|The Old Abandoned House. Brother.jpg|"Someone help my idiot brother!" Inside the Abandoned House.jpg|The Eds after they enter the abandoned house. A room.jpg|The board as it is about to hit the music box. Basement.jpg|The laundry room of the abandoned house. Mirrors Room.jpg|The Eds find a hall of mirrors. Untitled 25.jpg Love-rollecoaster.jpg|The Eds going through a bunch of hearts on the rollercoaster ride. Here come the brides.png|"Here come the brides!" *whistle*.png|The Kankers reveal themselves to the Eds. Flowers for your bride?.png|Dandelions: the perfect wedding bouquet. I duly wed!.png|May "doody" wedding "Mr. May". Supper.png|"Wait'll you see what I cooked you for supper!" Edd's ring.png|"Breathtaking!" Man, they're good.png|"Man, they're good!" Husbands and wives.png|Uh, Marie... everything all right on your end? Just Maryd.png|"Woohoo! We flashed us some Eds!" Hit.jpg|Jimmy hit by the flower bouquet. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2